False Bonds
by Miki.xxx
Summary: Her whole life was based off of safety, organization, and trust. Now, Scorchpaw uncovers the deadly truth of her family's whole bloodline that could ruin her Clan's true intentions for her. These findings could lead to the death of her sister...or her own.
1. Prologue

Thunder rumbled overhead as two figures raced across the land, their paws barely skimming the ground as they ran. Both of the figures were moving extremely fast, just blurry shadows among the reeds and bushes. The sky was deep purple, the clouds a dangerous shade of dark grey, and giant globs of water splashed on their fur. But they didn't mind, the only thing they cared about was getting to the thick mass of oak and birch trees on the opposite side of the lake. As midnight approached, they had newly found strength coursing through them to get to their destination.

They slowed as they caught a familiar, heathery scent. The tan and green grass of the moor was nearing each step they took. Runners could travel across the land but they had to keep the ancient code of only staying 2 to 3 fox lengths to the water's edge of the lake. They were not to hunt or cause any harm to the Clan that resided in the territory. At a brisk pace, they crossed the Windclan border into the bare and exposed land.

The cats couldn't run here, it was their law. Runners who are in a 'crossing Clan's' territory, could not run but only trot or walk. Still, they trotted as quickly as they could. As the old stream marker of Thunderclan and Windclan's territory came into sight, the air suddenly reeked stronger of rabbit and heather.

"Well, look what we have here." a voice snarled.

The two cats froze, spinning around to see the speaker.

The larger of the two invaders snorted, his pale golden fur spiked in annoyance. "What do you want, Rowandash?"

The tawny Windclan tom smiled, circling the two. His yellow eyes searched them, his gaze drifting along their bodies, reading their expressions. He knew why they were passing through his territory. He could hear the screams of agony from one of their queens all the way from his hunting session.

"Why must you go find Fernstream, when you already have a medicine cat?" he tilted his head, stopping to sit down beside the other cat, a brown-and-white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

She growled at him, "None of your business. So go away."

"Oh feisty, I like her." he laughed dryly at the larger tom. "Dawnwhisker, you shouldn't be telling _me_ to go away, when _you_ are the one in my territory."

"Troutclaw, let's go. He's being a pain in the ass." Dawnwhisker muttered, shoving Rowandash and padding to join her companion who stood a few fox lengths away, his green eyes sparked with impatience. He nodded, leading Dawnwhisker away with an angry glare back at Rowandash.

The tom smirked, and padded off. But not before he yelled out. "Oh and by the way! I know about Dawnwhisker's little secret!"

Dawnwhisker stopped in her tracks and glanced back to yell at him but the tabby had already sped off. Her mind churned as she watched his black-streaked tail disappear over the ridge of a nearby hill. _How could he have known?_

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Sorry it's a really bad prologue. The chapters will get better I promise!**

 **Fun-Fact: Troutclaw and Dawnwhisker are runners but they are mates. That's a no-no to have a runner mate if you are one!**

 **Thanks! ~Miki**


	2. Allegiances

_**{Thunderclan}**_

 _ **Leader:**_ _Applestar: small orange she-cat w/ darker swirls; amber eyes_

 _ **Deputy:** Barkstripe: brown tabby tom; piercing golden eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ _Fernstream: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ pink nose; green eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ _Snowpelt: half blind albino she-cat; red-orange eyes_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _Amberflight: long-legged russet she-cat; green eyes_ _ **Apprentice: Robinpaw**_

 _Hawkblaze: large brown-and-white tabby tom; piercing blue eyes_

 _Dustfall: dark brown tom w/ white tail tip; yellow eyes_

 _Blossomheart: swift pale tan tabby she-cat; blue eyes_ _ **Apprentice: Adderpaw**_

 _Batshade: black she-cat w/ strange bat-shaped ears; amber eyes_

 _Crowclaw: black-and-pale grey tom; dark amber eyes_

 _Spottedfang: spotted brown she-cat w/ black chest and underbelly; green eyes_

 _Flowerpetal: light brown she-cat; kind green eyes_

 _Oakshine: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes_

 _Skyclaw: calico tom w/ black paws; green eyes_

 _Finchwing: ginger tabby tom; grey eyes_

 _ **Runner(s):**_

 _Ashstorm: long-legged, very light grey she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Dawnlight: golden she-cat; amber eyes **Apprentice: Mousepaw**_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Robinpaw: dark brown tom; yellow eyes (Dustfall x Spottedfang)_

 _Adderpaw: speckled brown tom; yellow eyes (Dustfall x Spottedfang)_

 _Mousepaw: pale grey tom; blue eyes (Hawkblaze x Ashstorm)_

 ** _[3_** ** _MORE NEEDED_** ** _]_**

 **Queen(s):**

 _Snowleaf: snowy white she-cat w/ one light grey right paw; icy blue eyes **(Mother to** Sweetkit: __beautiful tortoiseshell she-kit; warm icy blue eyes **,** Leafkit: calico she-kit; light green eyes **, and** Sparrowkit: light brown tom w/ black paws; icy blue eyes **)**_

 _Snowpelt: long-haired white she-cat; amber eyes **(Mother to** Leafkit: fluffy ginger she-kit; amber eyes **,** Icekit: white she-kit; grey eyes **,** **and** Brackenkit: pale ginger tom w/ white legs; amber eyes **)**_

 _Echostorm: pretty pale silver tabby; misty blue eyes **(Mother to** Emberkit: pale grey tom w/ darker flecks; dark amber eyes **,** Lightningkit: sleek black she-kit; striking lightning-yellow eyes **, and** Frostkit: pretty pale silver-and-white she-kit; icy blue eyes **)**_

 **Elder(s):**

 _Burr: grumpy old grey tom; blue eyes; former rogue_

 ** _{Riverclan}_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Froststar: light grey she-cat; forest green eyes_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Reedtail: silver tom w/ black stripes; blue eyes **Apprentice: Shadepaw**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Silverdrop: small silver she-cat w/ white paws; amber eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_** _Hollypaw: black she-cat; amber eyes (Runningfire x Orchidtail)_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Owlheart: brown tabby she-cat; green eyes **Apprentice: Tawnypaw**_

 _Yellowfoot: golden tom w/ darker stripes along forehead; blue eyes_

 _Scarface: broad-shouldered dark brown tom w/ large scar running down left eye; yellow eyes_

 _Airleap: white she-cat; blue eyes; can jump extremely high **Apprentice: Kinkpaw**_

 _Minnowfur: small silver she-cat w/ black stripes; blue eyes_

 _Sandpool: tan tabby tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Whitepaw**_

 _Lionwhisker: copper-colored tabby tom; amber eyes_

 _Pebblestrike: dark brown tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Leopardpaw**_

 _Iceclaw: white tom w/ silver chest and tail tip; green eyes **Apprentice: Russetpaw**_

 _Rowancloud: ginger she-cat; strange golden eyes **Apprentice: Lakepaw**_

 _Archtail: lanky grey tom w/ black stripes; amber eyes_

 _Petalfoot: dark brown she-cat; green eyes_

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Troutclaw: muscular pale golden w/ white paws; green eyes_

 _Dawnwhisker: brown-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes_

 _Wildfur: russet she-cat w/ black stripes; amber eyes_

 _Runningfire: speckled brown tabby tom; blue eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Kinkpaw: lithe pale brown tabby she-cat w/ white stripes; green eyes (Reedtail x Berrylight)_

 _Whitepaw: pure white tom; yellow eyes (Scarface x Airleap)_

 _Leopardpaw: ginger she-cat w/ black streaks; amber eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Russetpaw: dark ginger tom; bright yellow eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Tawnypaw: black tortoiseshell she-cat w/ dark ginger splotches; golden eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Lakepaw: dark grey tabby tom; green eyes (Archtail x Petalfoot)_

 _Shadepaw: dark brown tom w/ black spots; amber eyes (Archtail x Petalfoot)_

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Berrylight: beautiful tawny she-cat w/ white paws; green eyes_ _ **(Mother to**_ _Scorchkit: pale brown she-kit w/ white stripes; green eyes_ _ **and**_ _Willowkit: small silver she-kit w/ black stripes; green eyes_ _ **)**_

 _Orchidtail: black-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes_ _ **(Expecting kits)**_

 ** _{Shadowclan]_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Stonestar: large dark grey tom; yellow eyes **Apprentice: Springpaw**_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Voletail: dark brown-and-white tom; green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Sageleaf: quiet grey she-cat; yellow eyes_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Dewberry: tortoiseshell she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Snakeheart: large black-and-brown tom; dark amber eyes **Apprentice: Lightpaw**_

 _Inkstep: dark grey she-cat w/ large black paws; amber eyes_

 _Squirrelcloud: orange tom w/ lighter markings; green eyes **Apprentice: Frondpaw**_

 _Tornear: broad-shouldered grey tom w/ black stripes; blue eyes_

 _Echowind: white she-cat w/ light grey stripes; blue eyes_

 _Bramblenose: large broad-shouldered dark brown tom; dark amber eyes_

 ** _[3 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Breezepelt: pale grey tom; blue eyes_

 _Snowpool: swift white she-cat w/ pale brown chest; amber eyes_

 _Juniperleaf: brown she-cat; yellow eyes_

 _Pineclaw: dark russet-brown tom w/ lighter paws; green eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Springpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes (Pineclaw x Dewberry)_

 _Lightpaw: light yellow and white she-cat; striking blue eyes_

 _Frondpaw: dark grey tom; yellow eyes (Stonestar x Juniperleaf)_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Nightwing:_ _lithe black she-cat; green eyes **(Mother to**_ _Eaglekit: light grey tom w/ darker paws and underbelly; blue eyes **,** Ashkit: mottled grey tom; green eyes **, and** Duskkit: brown tabby she-kit; blue eyes **)**_

 _Silvercloud: long-furred white she-cat w/ faded silver patches; sky blue eyes **(Mother to** Badgerkit: black tom w/ thin white stripes along forehead and thicker stripes along back; bright amber eyes **,** Sootkit: white she-kit w/ night-black paws and ears; sky blue eyes **,** **and** Whitekit: white tom w/ thin pale silver stripes along forehead and thicker stripes along back; pale cloudy blue eyes **)(Adopted mother to** Elmkit: light brown she-kit w/ darker spots along back, white paws and tail tip; warm amber eyes **)**_

 ** _Elder(s):_**

 _Waspfeather: once very beautiful orange she-cat; amber eyes_

 _Larksong: dark brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes_

 _ **{**_ ** _Windclan}_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Ravenstar: black she-cat w/ white chest and paws; amber eyes_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Stormpelt: dark grey tom; green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Leafgaze: silver she-cat; leafy green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice: [OPEN]_**

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Nettlepatch: spotted black-and-white she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Rowandash: tawny tabby tom w/ black streaks; yellow eyes **Apprentice: Gorsepaw**_

 _Heatherfoot: light tan she-cat; amber eyes_

 _Quailpool: young speckled golden tabby tom; blue eyes_

 _Stagleaf: dark tan tom; amber eyes_

 _Lilytail: lithe cream-and-grey she-cat; green eyes_

 _Rainfeather: tall pale grey w/ white paws; yellow eyes_

 ** _[2 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Blazeheart: pale tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes_

 _Deadclaw: swift, long-legged black tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Featherpaw**_

 _Branchfall: skinny brown tabby she-cat; stone grey eyes_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Gorsepaw: small, skinny grey tom; green eyes (Stormpelt x Blazeheart)_

 _Featherpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes (Stormpelt x Blazeheart)_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Orangeburst: orange she-cat w/ white chest and underbelly; yellow eyes **(Mother to** Birdkit: light orange tom w/ white chest; blue eyes **)(Takes care of Ravenstar's kits,** Dapplekit: black she-kit w/ white paws; amber eyes **and** Shrewkit: dark tan tom; yellow eyes **)**_

* * *

 **THE OC CHARACTER FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearances(including eye color):**

 **Rank:**

 **Personality:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Family/Kin:**

 **Kits:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Extra:**


	3. IMPORTANT

**Ugh. Hi guys!**

 **Sorry about the wait but for the OC characters, I have some details I need to clear up.**

 **Unfortunately, FF is being a butt and not letting me send PM's for your reviews. I apologize and will get everything sorted out soon.**

 _ **Thanks! ~miki**_


	4. Im Back!

Hi fellow fanfic-ers! I am very, very, very sorry for the extremely long delay in my writing. I am glad to say my new chapter will be done soon. Winter break and school have been really annoying at the moment and I am FINALLY back.

~Miki 3


	5. Updated Allegiances

**So here is the updated version of the clans, if I am missing anyone's character please PM me. OC characters are still open for submission.**

 **~Miki 3**

* * *

 _ **{Thunderclan}**_

 _ **Leader:**_ _Applestar: small orange she-cat w/ darker swirls; amber eyes_

 _ **Deputy:** Barkstripe: brown tabby tom; piercing golden eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ _Fernstream: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ pink nose; green eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ _Snowpelt: half blind albino she-cat; red-orange eyes_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _Amberflight: long-legged russet she-cat; green eyes_ _ **Apprentice: Robinpaw**_

 _Hawkblaze: large brown-and-white tabby tom; piercing blue eyes_

 _Dustfall: dark brown tom w/ white tail tip; yellow eyes_

 _Blossomheart: swift pale tan tabby she-cat; blue eyes_ _ **Apprentice: Adderpaw**_

 _Batshade: black she-cat w/ strange bat-shaped ears; amber eyes_

 _Crowclaw: black-and-pale grey tom; dark amber eyes_

 _Spottedfang: spotted brown she-cat w/ black chest and underbelly; green eyes_

 _Flowerpetal: light brown she-cat; kind green eyes_

 _Oakshine: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes_

 _Skyclaw: calico tom w/ black paws; green eyes_

 _Finchwing: ginger tabby tom; grey eyes_

 _ **Runner(s):**_

 _Ashstorm: long-legged, very light grey she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Dawnlight: golden she-cat; amber eyes **Apprentice: Mousepaw**_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Robinpaw: dark brown tom; yellow eyes (Dustfall x Spottedfang)_

 _Adderpaw: speckled brown tom; yellow eyes (Dustfall x Spottedfang)_

 _Mousepaw: pale grey tom; blue eyes (Hawkblaze x Ashstorm)_

 **Queen(s):**

 _Snowleaf: snowy white she-cat w/ one light grey right paw; icy blue eyes **(Mother to** Sweetkit: __beautiful tortoiseshell she-kit; warm icy blue eyes **,** Leafkit: calico she-kit; light green eyes **, and** Sparrowkit: light brown tom w/ black paws; icy blue eyes **)**_

 _Snowpelt: long-haired white she-cat; amber eyes **(Mother to** Leafkit: fluffy ginger she-kit; amber eyes **,** Icekit: white she-kit; grey eyes **,** **and** Brackenkit: pale ginger tom w/ white legs; amber eyes **)**_

 _Echostorm: pretty pale silver tabby; misty blue eyes **(Mother to** Emberkit: pale grey tom w/ darker flecks; dark amber eyes **,** Lightningkit: sleek black she-kit; striking lightning-yellow eyes **, and** Frostkit: pretty pale silver-and-white she-kit; icy blue eyes **)**_

 **Elder(s):**

 _Burr: grumpy old grey tom; blue eyes; former rogue_

 ** _{Riverclan}_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Froststar: light grey she-cat; forest green eyes_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Reedtail: silver tom w/ black stripes; blue eyes **Apprentice: Shadepaw**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Silverdrop: small silver she-cat w/ white paws; amber eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_** _Hollypaw: black she-cat; amber eyes (Runningfire x Orchidtail)_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Owlheart: brown tabby she-cat; green eyes **Apprentice: Tawnypaw**_

 _Yellowfoot: golden tom w/ darker stripes along forehead; blue eyes_

 _Scarface: broad-shouldered dark brown tom w/ large scar running down left eye; yellow eyes_

 _Airleap: white she-cat; blue eyes; can jump extremely high **Apprentice: Kinkpaw**_

 _Minnowfur: small silver she-cat w/ black stripes; blue eyes_

 _Sandpool: tan tabby tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Whitepaw**_

 _Lionwhisker: copper-colored tabby tom; amber eyes_

 _Pebblestrike: dark brown tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Leopardpaw**_

 _Iceclaw: white tom w/ silver chest and tail tip; green eyes **Apprentice: Russetpaw**_

 _Rowancloud: ginger she-cat; strange golden eyes **Apprentice: Lakepaw**_

 _Archtail: lanky grey tom w/ black stripes; amber eyes_

 _Petalfoot: dark brown she-cat; green eyes_

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Troutclaw: muscular pale golden w/ white paws; green eyes_

 _Dawnwhisker: brown-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes_

 _Wildfur: russet she-cat w/ black stripes; amber eyes_

 _Runningfire: speckled brown tabby tom; blue eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Kinkpaw: lithe pale brown tabby she-cat w/ white stripes; green eyes (Reedtail x Berrylight)_

 _Whitepaw: pure white tom; yellow eyes (Scarface x Airleap)_

 _Leopardpaw: ginger she-cat w/ black streaks; amber eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Russetpaw: dark ginger tom; bright yellow eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Tawnypaw: black tortoiseshell she-cat w/ dark ginger splotches; golden eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Lakepaw: dark grey tabby tom; green eyes (Archtail x Petalfoot)_

 _Shadepaw: dark brown tom w/ black spots; amber eyes (Archtail x Petalfoot)_

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Berrylight: beautiful tawny she-cat w/ white paws; green eyes_ _ **(Mother to**_ _Scorchkit: pale brown she-kit w/ white stripes; green eyes_ _ **and**_ _Willowkit: small silver she-kit w/ black stripes; green eyes_ _ **)**_

 _Orchidtail: black-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes_ _ **(Expecting kits)**_

 ** _{Shadowclan]_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Stonestar: large dark grey tom; yellow eyes **Apprentice: Springpaw**_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Voletail: dark brown-and-white tom; green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Sageleaf: quiet grey she-cat; yellow eyes_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Dewberry: tortoiseshell she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Snakeheart: large black-and-brown tom; dark amber eyes **Apprentice: Lightpaw**_

 _Inkstep: dark grey she-cat w/ large black paws; amber eyes_

 _Squirrelcloud: orange tom w/ lighter markings; green eyes **Apprentice: Frondpaw**_

 _Tornear: broad-shouldered grey tom w/ black stripes; blue eyes_

 _Echowind: white she-cat w/ light grey stripes; blue eyes_

 _Bramblenose: large broad-shouldered dark brown tom; dark amber eyes_

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Breezepelt: pale grey tom; blue eyes_

 _Snowpool: swift white she-cat w/ pale brown chest; amber eyes_

 _Juniperleaf: brown she-cat; yellow eyes_

 _Pineclaw: dark russet-brown tom w/ lighter paws; green eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Springpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes (Pineclaw x Dewberry)_

 _Lightpaw: light yellow and white she-cat; striking blue eyes_

 _Frondpaw: dark grey tom; yellow eyes (Stonestar x Juniperleaf)_

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Nightwing:_ _lithe black she-cat; green eyes **(Mother to**_ _Eaglekit: light grey tom w/ darker paws and underbelly; blue eyes **,** Ashkit: mottled grey tom; green eyes **, and** Duskkit: brown tabby she-kit; blue eyes **)**_

 _Silvercloud: long-furred white she-cat w/ faded silver patches; sky blue eyes **(Mother to** Badgerkit: black tom w/ thin white stripes along forehead and thicker stripes along back; bright amber eyes **,** Sootkit: white she-kit w/ night-black paws and ears; sky blue eyes **,** **and** Whitekit: white tom w/ thin pale silver stripes along forehead and thicker stripes along back; pale cloudy blue eyes **)(Adopted mother to** Elmkit: light brown she-kit w/ darker spots along back, white paws and tail tip; warm amber eyes **)**_

 ** _Elder(s):_**

 _Waspfeather: once very beautiful orange she-cat; amber eyes_

 _Larksong: dark brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes_

 _ **{**_ ** _Windclan}_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Ravenstar: black she-cat w/ white chest and paws; amber eyes_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Stormpelt: dark grey tom; green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Leafgaze: silver she-cat; leafy green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice: [OPEN]_**

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Nettlepatch: spotted black-and-white she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Rowandash: tawny tabby tom w/ black streaks; yellow eyes **Apprentice: Gorsepaw**_

 _Heatherfoot: light tan she-cat; amber eyes_

 _Quailpool: young speckled golden tabby tom; blue eyes_

 _Stagleaf: dark tan tom; amber eyes_

 _Lilytail: lithe cream-and-grey she-cat; green eyes_

 _Rainfeather: tall pale grey w/ white paws; yellow eyes_

 _Falconstorm: pretty off-white she-cat with blue-grey shoulders, a dark grey back, black spots and grey paws, dark red eyes_

 _Streamfoot: light blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes_

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Blazeheart: pale tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes_

 _Deadclaw: swift, long-legged black tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Featherpaw**_

 _Branchfall: skinny brown tabby she-cat; stone grey eyes_

 _Cheetahflash: golden tom with black spots and lighter gold underparts, sharp amber eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Gorsepaw: small, skinny grey tom; green eyes (Stormpelt x Blazeheart)_

 _Featherpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes (Stormpelt x Blazeheart)_

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Orangeburst: orange she-cat w/ white chest and underbelly; yellow eyes **(Mother to** Birdkit: light orange tom w/ white chest; blue eyes **)(Takes care of Ravenstar's kits,** Dapplekit: black she-kit w/ white paws; amber eyes **and** Shrewkit: dark tan tom; yellow eyes **)**_

 _ **Elder(s):**_

 _Flashclaw: fiery golden tom with dark grey spots and white underparts, amber eyes_

* * *

 **THE OC CHARACTER FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearances(including eye color):**

 **Rank:**

 **Personality:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Family/Kin:**

 **Kits:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Extra:**


	6. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Scorchkit ran through the dry, leaf-covered river bed. The once beautiful blue river that tore through the center of her territory had dried up, leaving only rocks and sodden, squishy yellow-brown leaves in its trail. She kicked the leaves, sending them flying and watched as they slowly drifted onto her pale brown fur. She could-

"Can you _please_ stop kicking me?" a voice growled. Suddenly, faint sparks of pain erupted from her hind legs; faint but still noticeable. _What now?_

Scorchkit lurched upwards from her mother's nest to be greeted with the green glare of a very cross Willowkit. Ugh. Did her sister always have to be so snotty? What possibly could she have done this time to annoy her littermate? The sharp metallic stench of blood filled her extremely sensitive nostrils. Glancing downwards towards her hind leg that lay splayed out behind her, she saw the tiny claw marks indicating what the silver she-kit had done. The more she looked at the slightly bleeding wound, the more she felt the stinging.

"What did I do?" Scorchkit muttered, leaning down to lick at the bleeding wound. She could feel the heat of her sister's gaze boring into her back as she groomed her leg, annoyance bubbling in her throat.

"I told you to stop kicking me." Willowkit grunted, turning to face the exit of the den. "You've been doing it the whole night and Mama finally gave me permission to stop you."

Scorchkit could sense a hidden smirk flash across her sister's silver face. Mama gave her permission? Why? Scorchkit knew knew that her mother never really cared for her kits but that didn't mean that her birth-giver should let her kits act like that. Mama started to ignore them a long time ago, as told by her aunt, Silverdrop. The medicine cat had mentioned that ever since her father, Reedtail had left them for Wildfur. She said that Mama didn't really want any reminder of that 'mangy brute' that produced them.

Scorchkit sighed and heaved herself up onto her paws, staring at her sister. The larger and way muscular kit was probably two times her size and yet not at sharp, like Silverdrop used to say. But she still cared for Scorchkit, her younger littermate by 2 minutes. With no other kits in the Nursery, Willowkit always found pleasure in following around and mooning over Whitepaw. Scorchkit on the other hand, was smaller and leaner, not focusing on the males and focusing more on the herbs that Silverdrop kept in her den.

With glance back at Scorchkit, Willowkit pushed her way through the gaping hole in the Nursery, flooding the den with bright rays of light. In Scorchkit's eyes, the entrance to the den as beautiful in it's own way. Pale green honeysuckle bushes with little yellow flowers speckled across them. She really admired plants, but her mother and father needed her to become a warrior.

She always planned to be a warrior when the time came but lately, dreams of becoming a medicine cat had haunted her thoughts. Visions flashed through her eyes of cats, not sure of the time when they roamed the land, walking beside her and entering and exiting dens. It was strange, yes, but she needed to get over them.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short! Or maybe this is a good length. I'm not sure.**

 **If you want anything changed or added or etc, please review or PM me and I'll make sure to make those changes.**

 **It's basically 1:43 AM Jan 1st here so  
** **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2k17 to everyone!**

 **~Miki 3**


End file.
